scifi_crossoverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dracones Tenebrae
Historia Prolog Podczas Wojen Dominiów Deferens Scientam okazali się frakcją która nie tylko nie straciła ani kawałka swojego terytorium ale swoim potężnym atakiem nawet odepchnęła inne mocarstwa od swoich włości.Gdy wojna się już kończyła dwójka najlepszych Agentów Specjalnych Deferensów odkryła i zbadała mały układ słoneczny leżący na uboczu strefy wpływów Deferensów, a dzięki konfliktowi również poza zasięgiem Domium Bractwa Aryjskiego.Po dokładnym przebadaniu tamtejszych globów i kilku pasów asteroid odkryli że jest to swoiste El Dorado pełne złóż zarówno metali rzadkich(pallad,iryd,złoto itp) jak i Unobtanium,Trinium a nawet posiadające istotne choć nie porażające wielkością złoża piezo wewnątrz układu na około gwiezdnym pasie asteroid.Procedury były jednak jasne-każde takie odkrycie musiało być zgłoszone gdyż byli oni wówczas w aktywnej służbie.Jednak wiedząc że zarówno załogi krążownika Ol'arhanina Aulusa Zo'rthag jak i fregaty dowodzonej przez Liliannę Sheerhat są im absolutnie lojalne postanowili nic nie zgłaszać i wrócili do macierzy cieszyć się wielkim zwycięstwem.Gdy sytuacja się powoli uspokajała a oni traktowani byli-przez swój wielki wkład w pokonanie wrogów-jako bohaterowie powoli rozpoczęli procedurę rekrutacji ludzi i ol'arhan do misji kolonizacyjnej. Po upływie 3 lat odeszli z honorami ze służby(podobnie jak ich załogi) dostając w podzięce swoje w pełni uzbrojone statki oraz upoważnienia do kolonizacji kosmosu.Wówczas nikt nie podejrzewał że mieli już dokładny cel podróży jak i kolonistów oraz surowce potrzebne do budowy swojej małej autonomii. Korzystając z zamówionego już wcześniej światostatku najnowszej generacji klasy Urbis Iter, krążownika Liberum, fregaty Kronos oraz 5 frachtowców odlecieli i przez 5 lat nie dawali widocznych sygnałów życia. Budowa organizacji Gdy misja kolonizacyjna kierowana przez Aulusa i Lilianę dotarła do odkrytego przez siebie układu postanowili nazwać go Legowiskiem po czym od razu rozpoczęli budowę księżycowego miasta nazwanego później Silver City oraz sieci ośrodków wydobywczo-przemysłowych na tamtejszych asteroidach i księżycach.Po 3 latach od rozpoczęcia projektu setki kopalni przynosiło już na tyle zysku że pokrył on wydatki na kolonizację oraz pozwolił na rozbudowę 10 księżycowych miast,powołanie sił wojskowych oraz sprowadzenia tu kapitału kilku korporacji wytwarzających uzbrojenie i pojazdy.Sami Aulus i Lilianna zostali małżeństwem oraz za pomocą inżynierii genetycznej powołali dwójkę dzieci stworzonych w oparciu o ich DNA; Ol'arhanina Jarena i Superiora Ivora. Dzięki komorom przyspieszonego rozwoju i ekskluzywnej stymulacji neuronalnej po 6 latach również ta dwójka dołączyła do "dynastii".Sam układ rozwijał się coraz lepiej,przybywało ludzi ośrodki wydobywcze i przemysłowe dołączyły do ścisłej czołówki w federacji.Jednak wówczas organizacja ta przyciągnęła uwagę zarówno wielu piratów jak i kilku dominiów i samej federacji. Powstanie Draconis Legionem Zarówno Lilianna jak i Aulus szybko zdali sobie sprawę że ich układ jest relatywnie słabo broniony.Przez czas rozwoju strzegło go jedynie 2 fregaty;Kronos i Rea, krążownik Liberum oraz Urbis Iter oraz elitarne i perfekcyjnie wyekwipowane aczkolwiek małe oddziały oddziały komandosów powstałe na bazie dawnych operatorów AFS'u których zwerbowała para rządzących.Militaryzacje układu postanowiono przeprowadzić z wykorzystaniem najlepszego dostępnego sprzętu z wykorzystaniem prototypowych technologii.Ze względu na to iż zarówno rządzący układem jak i korporacje mieli interes w tej decyzji do układu popłynęła rzeka wyposażenia i technologi oraz ex-żołnierzy AFS'u i Armii.W ciągu 2-óch lat siły pod kontrolą władców Legowiska powiększyły się 10 wielokrotnie osiągając wielkość która sprawiła że postanowiono na nich zarobić.Synowie Lilianny i Aulusa "oddzielili" dawna ochronę od reszty kapitału firmy i powołali firmę "krzak" Draconis Legionem '''która szybko stała się jedną z najlepszych firm "ochroniarskich" w okolicach i samej federacji Deferens Scientam. Pod oficjalną kontrolą Legowiska pozostał światostatek i flota 50 potężnych i szybkich frachtowców, podczas gdy DL "odziedziczył" rozbudowana już flotę w której służyło: -5 krążowników klasy Seth korzystających z ulepszeń podnoszących je(według oficjalnej klasyfikacji floty federacji) do klasy Seth Avenger -25 fregat klasy Wraith ulepszonych do standardu Spectre -1 lotniskowiec klasy Murmilo ulepszony do standardu Cluster oraz całkiem imponujący park maszynowy i zbrojownie zawierające kolekcję sprzętu wojskowego w dodatku po gruntownej modernizacji. Czasy obecne W obecnych czasach zarówno Legowisko jak i Draconis Legionem mocno się rozwijają.Kopalnie i ośrodki przemysłowe Legowiska produkują olbrzymie ilości najróżniejszych materiałów i stopów a fabryki należące do innych korporacji ze względu na bliskość i niską cenę surowców (i niemal brak podatków) dziennie produkują całe góry przedmiotów najróżniejszego typu i przeznaczenia.Oczywiście przywódcy Legowiska są udziałowcami większości z tych firm(kilka z nich to właściwie firmy-krzaki Legowiska) co dodatkowo przynosi kolosalne zyski. Draconis Legionem z kolei wyrosło w międzyczasie na jedną z najlepszych firm "ochroniarskich" w znanej ludzkości części kosmosu. Ze względu na dysponowanie całkiem spora i zaawansowaną technologicznie flotę oraz dostęp do wojskowych pojazdów po gruntownej modernizacji jest w stanie podejmować się zadaniom które inne firmy nie są nawet w stanie wykonać.Dodatkowo siły DL tworzone niegdyś przez ex-operatorów i ex-żołnierzy AFS'u i Armii werbują zarówno kolejnych byłych żołnierzy jak i ochotników z księżycowych miast tworząc w ten sposób elitarnie wyszkolone i (dzięki udziałom w kilku ważniejszych firmach zbrojeniowych) elitarnie wyekwipowane siły przewyższające nawet nieco AFS pod tym względem.Jednak układ ten nie jest sielankowym miejscem w którym mądrzy ludzie dali działać wolnemu rynkowi.W układzie tym kwitnie przemyt,wojny między gangami handlarzy bronią/ludźmi/prochami/etc., wojny toczone przez najemników poszczególnych korporacji.Nie ma dnia w którym na ulicach księżycowych miast nie doszło do wymiany ognia między wyżej wymienionymi,miesiąca bez potyczki okrętów ochron z korporacji,roku bez małej wojny między siłami porządkowymi wspartymi DL a luźnym sojuszem kilku gangów i najemników korporacyjnych.Z jednej strony jest to więc poligon najnowszych technologi,baza najlepszych najemników oraz jedno z lepszych centrów akademickich a z drugiej strony jest to siedlisko przestępczości,brudnych interesów i regularnych walk ulicznych.Do tego federacja krzywa zaczyna patrzeć na samodzielne państewko niedaleko swoich granic którego armia to 22 tysiące regularnych żołnierzy i 2 tysiące komandosów posiadających sprawną i silną flotę oraz potężny park maszynowy. '''Siły Ochrony Układu Powstanie Organizacja ta powstała podczas ataku pirackiej floty nazywającej siebie Heroldami Amgwaru która to śmiałym atakiem wdarła się do układu i ze względu na swój rozmiar absolutnie związała DL walką w 5 księżycowych miastach przez co Policja wsparta cywilnymi ochotnikami dostała potężne bęcki w pozostałych 6.Oczywiście nikt nie obwiniał Draconel Legionem o niewypełnienie kontraktu gdyż wojna o te 5 miast które postanowili bronić wymagało całego potencjału ludzkiego i technicznego posiadanego przez organizację. Aulus i Lilianna analizując konflikt stwierdzili że DL przestało być już wystarczające do ochrony.Poproszono wówczas Ivora i Jarena by wydzielili instruktorów którzy z wyselekcjonowanych policjantów i ochotników mieli zbudować organizacje o charakterze zmilitaryzowanej policji.Instruktorzy pochodzili z grup: Vermin i Pondere, okazało się że ci spece od antyterrorki i prewencji byli strzałem w dziesiątkę.Po 2-óch latach intensywnych szkoleń,wielu misji bojowych,szeroko zakrojonej rekrutacji i napływowi kredytów na sprzęt S.O.U był w pełni sprawną jednostką.Już 6 miesięcy po tym fakcie S.O.U miało przejść swój poważny chrzest bojowy. Działania Otóż od momentu utworzenia tej części Legowiska w społeczeństwie zaczęły się szerzyć dziwne religijne poglądy propagowane przez sektę Light Bringer. Rozpoczęły się ataki terrorystyczne,zamieszki i brutalne starcia z Policją.Sytuacja szybko zaczęła się wymykać spod kontroli. Najwyższe kręgi władzy natychmiast wezwały:7.Grupę Prewencji Pondere,6.Grupę Specjalną Wolf i podwyższyły gotowość bojową 5.Grupy Operacyjnej Spear i 3. Grupa operacyjnej Gladius.Jednak S.O.U wyczuł swoją szansę na udowodnienie że nie są tylko nieco ciężej opancerzonymi policjantami.Korzystają ze swojego sprzętu(głównie lekkiego max APC i kilka antygrawitacyjnych czołgów) oraz pewnej ilości na "szybko" załatwianego sprzętu ciężkiego wypożyczonego od DL S.O.U zaczęło brutalną walkę z sekciarzami coraz bardziej dezorganizującymi życie w księżycowych miastach.DL postanowiło wówczas ograniczyć swoje działania do obstawienia najważniejszych części miasta i fabryk oraz stworzyć 50 oddział specjalny złożony z 6GS Wolf.S.O.U stosując zdobyte doświadczenia i nieocenione wsparcie Wolf'a w ciągu roku wyłapała/wybiła sektę oraz zohydziła jej wizerunek w mediach.Zdarzenie to spowodowało jeszcze lepsze doinwestowanie tej służby i doposażenie jej w cięższy sprzęt tworząc hybrydę policji i wojska mająca wspierać bardziej typowe jednostki policyjne.S.O.U podobnie jak Policja cieszy się w przeciwieństwie do większości DL sporym zaufaniem społecznym i nie stosuje tak brutalnych metod działań.Dzięki swojemu uzbrojeniu i wyposażeniu przewyższa nieco regularne oddziały wojska. Wyposażenie Pancerze wykorzystywane przez tą organizacje są modernizacją lekkich pancerzy wspomaganych używanych przez Armię Federalną.Zwykle malowane są one na granatowy kolor i posiadają policyjne oznaczenia.Pancerze te posiadają lepsze systemy motoryczne i sensory.W każdym mieście stacjonuje około 2 tysięcy tych żołnierzy co daje w sumie liczbę 22 tysięcy w pełni uzbrojonych i wyszkolonych żołnierzy. Uzbrojenie Pistolety Indra-X01 Miotacze soniczne* Pistolety maszynowe S.I-03 Indra-X02 Karabiny Szturmowe STG-X03 ARS-X12 Karabiny wyborowe Hawkeye-05 Strzelby SC-AR-11 Broń wsparcia Aztec-OI3 Rhino-50 Tyr Sword Odin Spear Legowisko-siedziba Dracones Tenebrae Obecnie Legowisku czyli swoista macierz tego układu tworzy 11 olbrzymich miast zbudowanych na największych globach(największy tutejszy glob jest raptem 2x większy od ziemskiego Księżyca) oraz potężna sieć rozmieszczonych zarówno na innych tutejszych globach i asteroidach kopalni i fabryk.Populacja Legowiska to obecnie 2,1 mld Deferensów(5%Nefilimi,15% Ol'ahran, 35% Homo Superior,pozostałe Homo Sapiens).Księżycowe mega-miasta zaopatrywane są w żywność przez rozmieszczone zarówno na powierzchni(pod specjalnymi kopułami) jak i pod ziemią farmy produkujące zarówno rośliny jak i zwierzęta.Woda odzyskiwana jest z asteroid i komet orbitujących w pasach asteroid.Dodatkowo najważniejsi ludzie tworzący zarządy miast,fabryk,kopalni itp mieszkają na "zawieszonym" nad Silver City Prime światostatku Urbis Iter zmodernizowanym w międzyczasie do standardu luksusowego kurortu.Około połowa zysków Legowiska pochodzi z wydobycia surowców(najbardziej dochodowe jest wydobycie i eksport unobtanium,trinium i piezo),drugim źródłem dochodu do skarbca są udziały wykupione niemal w każdym z tutejszych przedsiębiorstw oraz zyski firm-krzaków, pozostałe dochody to wpływy z podatków.Legowisko oprócz Urbis Iter posiada sprawną flotę frachtowców. Te 50 statków słynie zarówno z najlepszych dostępnych napędów jak i możliwości transportu olbrzymich ilości surowców/gotowych produktów.Również Siły Ochrony Układu podlegają władzom Legowiska.Same te Siły wyszkoleniem i wyposażeniem dorównują (a nawet lekko przewyższają) Armii Federacyjnej. Ciężkie uzbrojenie i porządne szkolenie jest niestety konieczne by Siły te były w stanie opanowywać sytuację podczas zamieszek lub nawet regularnych wojen gangów i/lub korporacji.W razie gdy Siły Ochrony Układu przestają sobie dawać radę(bo ze względu na brak czołgów i myśliwców są raczej klasyfikowane do sił policyjnych) korzystają z pomocy oddziałów Draconis Legionem. Draconis Legionem Organizacja ta była niegdyś integralna częścią Dracones Tenebrae jednak by unikać niepotrzebnych spięć które mogłyby wynikać z charakteru działalności tej organizacji rozdzielono je.O ile Legowisko stało się cywilną potęga gospodarczą to DL stało się prywatną najemną armią wyposażoną i wyekwipowaną na tyle elitarnie iż jest to jedna z nielicznych PMC zdolnych do prowadzenia regularnych wojen.Początkowo DL tworzyli żołnierze służący pod twórcami Dracones Tenebrea. Jednak ze względu na rozrost zarówno miast jak i wzrost zagrożenia z różnych stron (piraci,wywiad federacji,gangi,inne dominia) rozdzielono (oficjalnie) część cywilną i wojskową.DL odziedziczył całość floty bojowej oraz personel bojowy i techniczny.Już w tym czasie przeprowadzono modernizację i rozbudowę tej organizacji. Postawiono wówczas na ideę stworzenia relatywnie niewielkiej armii.Podstawą tej armii miał być amalgamat na bazie ex-żołnierzy AFS'u i Armii oraz ochotników z księżycowych miast.Ze względu na coraz większe zyski i udziały w zakładach zbrojeniowych mających fabryki w Legowisku siły te zostały opancerzone w zmodernizowane pancerze AFS'u. Broni ręcznej zaczęły dostarczać 3 główne korporacje produkujące uzbrojenie, w ręce PMC z DL trafiło tez sporo prototypów i egzemplarzy eksperymentalnych przez co najemnicy ci słyną z paskudnych niespodzianek na które mogą się natknąć ich przeciwnicy. Oczywiście elitarne wyposażenie i szkolenie nie spowodowało że DL to rycerze na białych koniach-to raczej perfekcyjna maszyna zniszczenia.Jednostka ta dysponuje też kilkoma oddziałami do walki z demonstracjami których to samo pojawienie się na ulicach niejednokrotnie tłumiło zamieszki. Organizacja ta słynie z potężnego parku maszynowego. Na flotę składają się: -5 krążowników klasy Seth korzystających z ulepszeń podnoszących je(według oficjalnej klasyfikacji floty federacji) do klasy Seth Avenger -25 fregat klasy Wraith ulepszonych do standardu Spectre -1 lotniskowiec klasy Murmilo ulepszony do standardu Cluster(używany wyłącznie gdy znaczny odsetek DL jest we wspólnej akcji) Siły naziemne dysponują wsparciem lotniczym składającym się z : -50 myśliwców Erynia V3 -100 kanonierek Dragonfly -25 kanonierek Mamoth -50 kanonierek Mantis -20 samolotów szturmowych Warthog Pojazdami lądowymi: -1000 Anubis Light Transporterów -250 APC Persheus -100 czołgami Minotaur -150 Pancerzami Bojowymi Tantal -100 czołgami antygrawitacyjnymi Prothos -całą masa dronów,ciężarówek,jet-bików Liczące 2 tysiące(nie licząc załóg pojazdów,służb tyłowych) żołnierzy personel bojowy składa się z : 1.Grupy Operacyjnej Liberum Tych 150 żołnierzy jest absolutna elitą tej organizacji.Specjalizują się w szybkich i precyzyjnych uderzeniach na centra dowódcze i ważne instalacje.Stacjonują na krążowniki Liberum. 2.Grypy Operacyjnej Huzar Jednostka ta licząca 150 operatorów j grupa wyspecjalizowana jest w odbijaniu zakładników jak i zdobywaniu instalacji kosmicznych i tych zlokalizowanych w toksycznych środowiskach. Stacjonują na krążowniku Huzar. 3. Grupa operacyjna Gladius Tych 450 żołnierzy jest elitarnym legionem który wielokrotnie zasłynął ze swej elastyczności i pomysłowych taktyk.Korzysta on ze zróżnicowanego sprzętu przez co jest w stanie zarówno cicho przedostać się za linie wroga jak i pancernym uderzeniem zmieść defensywę.Gladius stacjonuje na 3 krążownikach; Roma,Boreas i Olimp i w organizacji pełni rolę wielozadaniowego trzonu wojskowego. 4.Grupy Operacyjnej Vermin Tych 150 żołnierzy jest grupą wyjątkowo brutalnych Ol'arahańskich komandosów specjalizujących się w polowaniach na łowców niewolników.Ze względu na stałe zagrożenie ze strony tych szumowin nalezą do jednych z bardziej rozchwytywanych grup.Stacjonują na 3 fregatach(Hera,Ares i Gaia) 5.Grupy Operacyjnej Spear Drugi większy związek bojowy DL wyszkolony do walk w różnych terenach jednak zdradzający preferencje do walk miejskich.5.Grupa zasłynęła akcją odbicia z rąk Aryjskich komandosów koloni na GH-X04. Grupa liczy 300 żołnierzy, ze względu na ulubiony teatr działań korzystają głównie z Anubis'ów,antygrawitacyjnych czołgów i APC Protheus. Stacjonują na 6 fregatach. 6.Grupy Specjalnej Wolf Ten 50 osobowy oddział jest elitarną grupą superiorowo-ol'arhanskich komandosów których dewizą stało się-"Semper Vincere"(Zawsze zwyciężać).Oddział ten potrafi wykonać niemal każdy rozkaz.Słyną z braku sumień,morderczych zdolności i najlepszego możliwego sprzętu.Dowodzi nimi komandor Ervin Piastovic-prawa ręka Ivora przywódcy DL.Stacjonują na fregacie Excidio-stosunkowo rzadko wynajmowani,pełnią raczej rolę morderczej ręki Legowiska. 7.Grupy Prewencyjnej Pondere 400 żołnierzy tej organizacji jest zgraną maszyną służąca do kontrolowania tłumu jak i działań jako samodzielne jednostki antyterrorystyczne.Mimo że szkoleni do brutalnych rozpraw z demonstrantami i zamieszkami miejskimi w toku służby zmodyfikowali swoje metody.Przede wszystkim cześć tych "policjantów" przeszło zaawansowane szkolenie z zakresy psychologi tłumu co nie raz zaowocowało znacznym uspokojeniem nastroju tłumów.Po drugie swoim murem tarcz i elektro-pałkami po mistrzowsku umieją "pociąć" tłum na mniejsze grupki łatwiejsze do kontroli.Jednak gdy łagodna taktyka przestaje przynosić efekty żołnierze ci potrafią pokazać drugą twarz i zmasakrować tłum bez litości za pomocą elektro-pałek,tarcz,gumowych kul i gazu obezwładniającego.Co ciekawe 7 Grupa cieszy się sporym "zaufaniem" wśród różnych koloni i organizacji gdyż niejednokrotnie rezygnowali z kontraktów gdy mocodawcy okazywali się tyranami bezwzględnie wykorzystującymi swoich podwładnych.7.Grupa stacjonuje na 8 fregatach(ze względu na możliwość bezpiecznego lądowania na powierzchni planet celem ewakuacji w razie utraty kontroli). 8.Grupy Specjalnej Jackal Ten 100 osobowy oddział skoszarowany na 2 fregatach jest niejako "dzieckiem" G.S Wolf.Obie jednostki często walczą wspólnie w najbardziej ryzykownych misjach i obie jednostki zdobyły już w pełni zasłużoną,ponurą sławę. Jackal'e podobnie jak Wolf'y słyną z brutalnych rozpraw z przeciwnikami jednak w przeciwieństwie do G.S Wolf są stosunkowo często wynajmowani. 8.Grupy Patrolowej Pretor Pretor jest jedyną grupą w tej organizacji która nigdy nie jest wynajmowana.Elitarnie uzbrojona i wyposażona ma tylko 1 zadanie-bronic za wszelką cenę Układu.Liczy 250 komandosów stacjonujących na 5 fregatach które nieustannie patrolują obrzeza układy i regularnie ścierają się z piratami zarówno w przestrzeni jak i w sąsiadujących systemach. Wyposażenie Draconis Legionem Opancerzenie Żołnierze DL zarówno ludzie jak i Ol'arhanie korzystają ze zmodyfikowanych pancerzy wspomaganych AFS'u które od oryginału różni przede wszystkim lepszy system wielordzeniowych tarcz ochronnych, zmodyfikowane syntetyczne nano-mięśnie jak i doskonalsze materiały i systemy elektroniczne wykorzystane w ich budowie.Z podobnego sprzętu korzystają najlepsze oddziały AFS co jest doskonałą ich rekomendacją.Dzięki wyglądowi tego pancerza noszący je najemnicy i komandosi zyskują coś jeszcze-odczłowieczony,nieco demoniczny wygląd co dodatkowo potęguje grożę ich ataku. Broń Pistolety Indra-X01 M-5 Phalanx Pistolety maszynowe S.I-03 PAP-77 Karabiny szturmowe Ronin-06 Pheston Strzelby Ninja-54 Karabiny snajperskie Apis-66 Talon-06 Karabiny wsparcia Rhino-50 LMG Typhoon ME2_HW Broń ciężka Volkit-98 Tyr Sword Odin Spear M-920 Cain Statki Ulepszona wersja standardowej deferensowej fregaty.Potężniej uzbrojona oraz korzystająca z doskonalszego pancerza,systemu tarcz i napędu jest doskonałym statkiem bojowym tej floty.W DL służy 25 statków tej klasy będących ruchomymi koszarami dla oddziałów tej organizacji. Podobnie jak fregaty krążowniki też zostały poddane gruntownej modernizacji.W wypadku krążowników oprócz ulepszenia uzbrojenia opancerzenia i systemów elektronicznych i napędowych zwiększona została manewrowość tych jednostek.We flocie DL statki te pełnią rolę trzonu floty oraz baz najlepszych oddziałów. Najważniejsze postacie organizacji Aulus Zo'rthag Kategoria:OrganizacjeKategoria:Technologie Założyciel Dracones Tenebrae jest "emerytowanym" Agentem Specjalnym federacji Deferens Scientam. Podczas Wojen Dominiów on wraz ze swoja obecną partnerką życiową prowadzili działania wywiadowcze i dywersyjne na terenach wielu wrogich Deferensom dominiów.Jego akta są co prawda mocno utajnione jednak niemal pewne jest że odpowiada za serię ludobójstw,zamachów terrorystycznych i brutalnych szturmów na wrogie centra dowódcze i przemysłowe.Pod koniec swojej służby odkrył swoje dzisiejsze włości.Słynie z wielkich talentów dowódczych i organizacyjnych choć obecnie skupia się tylko na tych drugich.Jest mężem Lilianny Sheerhat i genetycznym ojcem Ivora i Jarena.W dzisiejszych czasach jest uznawany za jednego z najbogatszych postaci wśród Deferensów oraz właścicielem Dracones Tenebrae(spółki skupiającej; Legowisko-kopalnie,S.O.U-siły porządkowe,Susanoo Industries-firma zbrojeniowa,Hoover Technology Industry-firma produkująca "poduszkowce", Altea Meals-firma branży rolniczo-restauracyjnej będąca odpowiednikiem Mc'Donalda oraz Exi-genem-firmę z branży medyczno-biotechnologicznej).Nieoficjalnie steruje również Draconis Legionem '''choć obecnie to jednak Ivor i Jaren stoją za większością działań swoich PMC. Taki a nie inny wygląd korporacji/państewka tego ex-żołnierza spowodowany jest tym że przez lata służby jako Agent Specjalny poznał wielu wpływowych ludzi,zdobył potężny majątek oraz siła i/lub podstępem po prostu przejął Alteę,Hoover Technology i Exi-genem.Mimo dosyć oschłego i z dystansowego stylu bycia jest naprawdę genialnym prezesem i wbrew pozorom całkiem dobrym ojcem i mężem. Lilianna Sheerhat Osoba numer 2 w Dracones Tenebrae. Podobnie jak Aulus jest "emerytowanym" Agentem Specjalnym o utajnionej i burzliwej przeszłości.Słynie z 3 rzeczy:bycia jednym z najlepszych snajperów wśród Deferensów, najpiękniejszą panią żołnierz w Deferensowych siłach zbrojnych i co ciekawe najlepszą mamą w tej części kosmosu.W Dracones Tenebrae odpowiada za politykę socjalna firmy/państwa przez co ludzie pracujący dla DT wręcz uwielbiają ją.Jest matką (powołanych za pomocą kilku interwencji naukowców z Exi-genem) Ivora i Jarena. Mimo ze urodziła 2-ójkę dzieci nie straciła nic ze swojej urody ani zdolności bojowych.Mimo że nie jest oficjalnie związana z '''Draconis Legionem uważa się że to jej pomysły i sugestie stoją za sukcesem tej prywatnej armii. Ivor "Viking" Zo'rthag-Sheerhat Najstarszy potomek Aulusa i Lilianny.Jest on Homo Superiorem (a technicznie ol'arhańsko-ludzką hybrydą) wyszkolonym przez najlepszych żołnierzy z Draconis Legionem i AFS'u(w którym przez 5 lat służył) i wyedukowanym na jednym z elitarnych uniwersytetów na Cernunosie. Obecnie on razem z młodszym bratem szefuje DL oraz jest współudziałowcem w Dracones Tenebrae. Mimo groźnego wyglądu jest on wyjątkowo spokojnym człowiekiem, dbającym o swoich podwładnych i unikajacym niepotrzebnych strat wśród cywili(o ile się da). Mocno związany z matką,niestety z Aulusem nigdy nie mógł się dogadać choć obaj skoczyliby za sobą w ogień.W walce korzysta z typowego uzbrojenia komandosów z DL choć ostatnio polubił prototypową tarczę plazmową zdolną przetrwać nawet ogień z Rhino-50. Jaren "Hawkeye" Zo'rthag-Sheerhat Młodszy syn Aulusa i Lilianny.Podobnie jak ojciec jest Ol'arhaninem( pobobnie jak brat ol'arhańsko-ludzką hybrydą).Początkowo nie był zainteresowany jakimkolwiek szkoleniem w kierunku związanym z wojskiem i wybrał on najlepszą uczelnię techniczną gdzie kształcił się na inżyniera. Jego nauczyciele szybko zauważyli że ten narwany student przejawia niezwykłe umiejętności i prorokowali mu wielką karierę naukową.Jednak po ukończeniu uczelni z tytułem doktora inżyniera wyspecjalizowanego w konstrukcji uzbrojenia zgłosił się na szkolenie do '''Łowców '''gdzie zarówno jego geniusz techniczny jak i genetyczne dziedzictwo Lilianny sprawiło iż szybko i z pozytywnym rezultatem je ukończył.Po tym wrócił on i razem z bratem "dostali" Draconis Legionem.W organizacji nadzoruje cały pion techniczny tej organizacji oraz odpowiada za szkolenia snajperów. Organizacje powiązane i sojusznicy Vorren&Kazmir Industries V&K Industries jest korporacją górniczo-kolonizacyjną powstałą głównie przy udziale kapitału z Dominium Monarchów. Oczywiście i w niej Legowisko ma 15% udziałów co powoduje że nic w niej nie dzieje się bez większej lub mniejszej wiedzy Deferensów.Jednak sama ta korporacja wiele korzysta ze współpracy z bardziej zaawansowanymi Deferensami.Firma ta specjalizował się początkowo w górnictwie kosmicznym i ze względu na swoje metody wydobycia(tzn nowoczesne i wydajne :D) dostała fundusze od wywiadu Monarchów by być dyskretnym obserwatorem chcących sojuszu Deferensów.Jednak Deferensi szybko odkryli że nowa firma z zaskakującym wręcz kapitałem jest tak naprawdę wtyką sojusznika.Postanowili namówić Aulusa by częściowo za fundusze wywiadu odkupił akcje tej firmy.Oczywiście Aulus jako patriota zrobił to o co poprosił wywiad jednak po wykupieniu 15% akcji ujawnił za co je nabył i szybko przekonał resztę Rady Nadzorczej do wycofania się ze współpracy z wywiadem.Od tamtej chwili V&K poszło nieco inną drogą rozwoju.Oprócz górnictwa kosmicznego korporacja ta stwierdziła że brakuje dużej firmy zajmującej się budową koloni i organizowaniu akcji kolonizacyjnych.Oczywiście największe dominia zarządzane niemal jak korporacje lub te w których rządziły twarde rządy doskonale sobie z tym radziły podczas gdy te mniejsze często demokratyczne lub/i religijne dosłownie dawały dupy na każdym kroku a ich akcje nacechowane były tonami "przejedzonych" i zdefraudowanych surowców i funduszy.Gdy dominia te zauważyły sukcesy tej firmy postanowiły pozwolić zrobić to ich metodami-dominia te szybko uzyskały w pełni wybudowane i bezpieczne kolonie.Legowisko Dracones Tenebrae(no i Monarchowie,Deferensi a w pewnym momencie Bractwo Aryjskie i kilka innych) dzięki temu uzyskiwało szerokie rynki zbytu oraz kontrolę nad wszystkimi aspektami takiej koloni-w końcu w takiej koloni potrzeba było broni,pojazdów,najemników i speców od niemal wszystkiego. Pojazdy Statki kosmiczne tej klasy są unikatem dla V&K Industries. Ponad 13 kilometrów(ok 13,7 km w zależności od jednostki) długości, 3 km szerokości w najszerszych miejscach.Statki te mimo tego iż powstały w stoczniach Legowiska w większości opierają się na technologiach Monarchów z kilkoma Deferensowymi ulepszeniami.Posiadają na przykład typowy monarszy napęd podprzestrzenny oraz modularną konstrukcję inspirowaną statkami transportowymi tego samego dominium. Deferensowymi ulepszeniami są: zaawansowane reaktory materia-antymateria(zamiast unobtanium reakcję zamyka tam piezo co jest dużo wydajniejsze), lepsze komunikatory kwantowe i system obronny tych gigantycznych okrętów(większe są prawdopodobnie tylko światostatki deferensów).Na pokładzie tych olbrzymów za jednym zamachem V&K są zdolni przerzucić populację,przyszłe zakłady przemysłowe,całe budynki mieszkalne,systemy obronne a do tego tony ogniw,paliwa ,pojazdów i broni maści najróżniejszej.Obecnie w korporacji służy 3 takie statki ale ze względu na wysłanie 2 misji kolonizacyjnych głębokiej przestrzeni w dokach orbitalnych Legowiska 2 nowe są już na zaawansowanych etapach budowy.